


雷庵，暗巷

by AnnalitaHJSX



Category: Kengan Omega, ケンガンアシュラ | Kengan Ashura (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnalitaHJSX/pseuds/AnnalitaHJSX
Summary: 抹布预警！有下药预警，雷庵大意被阴的一次事故，不喜欢路人3P别看哦。 故事设定在两部剧情之间那神秘的两年内，或者之前？总之爽就对了。
Relationships: Strangers/Raian
Kudos: 3





	雷庵，暗巷

吴雷庵意识清醒后能回想起来的最后记忆就是他刚结束任务在路上闲逛时被人挑衅约架的事情。他从小就是个好勇斗狠，只有有架打能碾压比自己弱的人连是不是自己的亲人都不太当回事的性格，被个看起来就是不自量力只有蛮力的蠢货当街挑衅自然是乐得赴约。反正是对方太蠢看不清实力差距的错，他只要享受战斗就行了。

本来应该是这样的。

和雷庵猜测的一样，那个男人除了块头大一点，根本没有任何胜过他的地方，不管是反应能力、格斗技巧、还是抗揍方面，都只能勉强称作杂鱼级别，想打过他简直就是异想天开。才几招的功夫，对方那张正直得不像是“那边”的人会有的脸就布满了青紫，更别提身体了。感到这比热身都不如，比揍理人还没趣的雷庵很快就失去了兴趣，打算再一击就了结了这些个没用的玩意，然后再找几个更抗揍的沙包打着玩。

他太自大了，根本没把对方的偷袭放在心上。后来回忆的时候，雷庵有点不爽地暗自承认，自己的确是大意了，应该下手再狠一点才对。

麻醉针一般不会对吴一族起效，但这个红色的针头里似乎还掺杂了点别的东西，不仅让他浑身酸软头晕眼花，还让他的身体变得……好热……

“呼——！还真是好险呐……差点就真的要让这个臭小子打死了，他刚才最后那一下绝对是动杀心了。这么凶，白瞎了那张脸！”

“没差啦，放倒就行了，你看，他现在不就挺可爱的嘛？”从阴影里又走出来一个拿着小型麻醉枪的瘦高个，“不过，这家伙刚才是不是看到我了？不愧是吴一族，感觉还真敏锐啊。他下手挺狠的吧，你怎么样，还能动吗？”

“切！别小看我嘶——靠，骨头好像裂了……死小子！”壮汉愤怒地抓住瘫软着的雷庵的肩膀，把他拎了起来，“你真他妈就欠教训啊！喂搭档，委托说的只是处理掉照片上的小子对吧？我揍他一顿再干掉也可以的对吧！”

瘦高个笑了一下，收起了枪：“喂喂，别急啊，”他脚下稍稍一绕，伸手从背后托起失神的青年，拉开他的运动外套，掀起了他的T恤，“你不是说，想尝尝吴一族的人的滋味吗？这小子身材就很不错啊……在“中”可找不到这样的好货色。”他所着，一把抓住了其中一边胸肌揉捏起来，“瞧这奶子，和女人也差不多了吧？”

“……”壮汉沉默了一下，伸手扯开了青年的裤子，“行吧，你这家伙怎么总是有这样的点子呢？他现在看起来是挺好的……”

“你看，药已经起作用了……哟，这就是所谓的副作用吗？”

或许是因为接触到了冷空气的缘故，雷庵的两个乳尖很快就立了起来，在瘦高个别有用心的玩弄下更是变得愈发坚硬。壮汉也没有闲着，他抓住雷庵的两条腿卡在自己肩上，低下头就近舔舐起了青年线条分明的腰腹和胯部，从一开始的舔到吮吸再到用牙咬，慢慢在青年的下半身上印下一个一个红紫的痕迹。瘦高个也不甘示弱，换了个姿势开始吮咬雷庵的胸部。

“啧，你这家伙是多喜欢奶子啊？”壮汉一边在雷庵的腹肌上磨蹭一边调侃搭档的癖好，同时手上也没闲着，一前一后玩起了青年的大腿，“这手感……直接处理掉还真是可惜了啊……”他说着怜惜的话，手上却毫不客气的又捏又掐，在青年富有弹性的皮肤上留下了 大片的青紫掐痕。

“那你呢？乘机报仇？”身为老搭档的瘦高个空出嘴，伸手把雷庵放下，开始解自己的裤子，“不过说真的，这小子身材真好啊……第一发就用这里处理好了！”

深色的柱体贴在青年白皙的胸肌间，即使在小巷子昏暗的光线下也极具视觉冲击性。瘦高个稍稍调整了一下体位，抓住了青年饱满的两侧胸肌向中间挤去，夹住自己的下身，用力摩擦起来。只有少量唾液和汗水做润滑显然不足以保护青年的皮肤，很快那块皮肤就开始变红渗出血丝，即便加上柱头分泌出来的少许液体也无济于事，只让气味变得更加混乱淫靡。瘦高个显然很满意自己之前的准备工作，毫不在乎身下那具躯体本能的颤抖，卖力的在那处沟壑里前后耕耘着，柱体后的囊袋随着他的动作一下下颤抖着，偶尔刮过雷庵微张的嘴唇。

壮汉看着同伴的动作笑了一声：“你还真是迫不及待啊，那么，也该稍微让我爽爽了。”他这样说着动了动原本在揉捏青年臀部的手，就着原本打算用来对付雷庵的备用麻醉剂开始慢慢扩张那个细小的缝隙。粗粝的老茧刮擦着粉嫩的肉壁不断侵入，慢慢的更多的手指也被加了进去，一点一点从内部扩张侵犯着青年身上稍有的弱点之一。在壮汉可谓熟练的技巧攻势下，毫无经验的紧致入口很快就软化了态度，任由外来者随意搅动内部。在插入三根手指后，壮汉似乎已经失去了继续替他准备的耐心，草草又扩张了几下后就掏出了自己早已在裤子里绷的难受的欲望对准了小洞一挺而入。

“呼——还真紧啊......”一挺而入后那种美妙的紧致感让壮汉忍不住感叹了一声，随即他便不再废话，和瘦高个一前一凶狠地抽插起来。

雷庵就是在两个人把他斜着夹在中间插的时候醒来的。

被不知什么东西混合而成的药物麻痹了神经的雷庵此刻仍是毫无抵抗能力，可身体本能却并未被抑制，他能清楚的听见巷子外不远处的车水马龙行人交错发出的声音，身上身后两个混账杂碎动来动去时肉体摩擦声，他们令人反胃的低声喘息和咒骂声，甚至还有自己嘴里发出的断断续续的呻吟声。他试着动了动手指，意识到自己继承了吴一族血脉的身体正在逐渐排除麻药带来的影响，只要再几分钟……

“呜……”尽管他咬紧了牙，雷庵还是听到了自己嘴里发出的微妙的声音，感官逐渐恢复看来并不是什么好消息，因为随之而来的是胸口因为瘦高个的粗鲁行动磨破的地方传来的愈发强烈的疼痛，裸露的身体部位在夜晚空气中只能感受到寒冷，以及下半身前后分别传来的阵阵快感。

尚未发现青年苏醒的两个袭击者正在愉快的把玩着他因为各种刺激而逐渐站直欲望，调笑着他那里偏浅的体色，一个用手指挑逗敏感的连接处和顶端的时候另一个直接伸手握住了不断颤抖的柱体，随着自身前进的节奏撸动揉搓。随着快感积累而逐渐激动起来的两人完全忽略了身下青年的微妙变化，只当是他快被撸射了身体不自主的本能反应。一心只想满足自己的欲望的两人动作幅度越来越大，还欣赏着青年高潮的样子先后达到了顶峰。壮汉显然对雷庵的后穴相当满意，直到射精结束都没有要拔出的意思，反倒趁着下身还未完全疲软继续动作，一副不知餍足的样子。另一边的瘦高个也总算放开了被他揉得肿胀的胸部，转而对准青年的脸释放了一回，满是恶意地操纵着自己的那处把浓稠的白浊抹得他满脸都是。

“哈！还真不错啊！喂，搭档，接下来怎么处理他？那个委托的家伙只要我们把他处理掉，怎样都好的吧？”饱足了的壮汉随手把雷庵扔在地上开始整理自己的衣服。

“卖掉吧，‘中’里想来有不少想玩玩吴一族的人，这么好的货色肯定能卖个好价钱。”瘦高个低头扫了一眼脸上和胸口沾着点点白色、眼睛半闭的青年，露出了一个不怀好意的微笑，穿好衣服拿出了手机，“事不宜迟，赶紧联系——啊！？”

只转头的一瞬间，壮汉已经倒在地上了，而这也是瘦高个看见的最后一个画面。

气到开解放把两个杂碎都碾成物理意义上的杂碎之后雷庵才想起来整理衣服的事情。他随手从其中一个人身上扯了块还算干净的布胡乱擦了擦脸上和胸口的粘液，提起裤子穿好外套，拿起还剩下的一支麻醉针往外走去。

直到回家清洗的时候他才发现自己黑色的运动裤和同色的四角内裤上被股间渗出的白液沾湿的痕迹。

**Author's Note:**

> It is possible that I will try to make an English version of this in the future... not sure when because that depends on my linguistic skills... Anyway, let's hope I can make it.


End file.
